<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the heels of love by LazyPenguin (RoxDaFox)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132224">On the heels of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxDaFox/pseuds/LazyPenguin'>LazyPenguin (RoxDaFox)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor, akali is clueless, evelynn is a mess, jayce and evelynn future brotp, maybe slightly crackish?, other pairings mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxDaFox/pseuds/LazyPenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akali might as well be the most oblivious person on the planet and Evelynn should really stop taking advice from her friends.I mean really,any idea given from a woman that vehemently insists of making fox ears and furry tails be the next fashion trend should be tossed in the trash but at this point Evelynn is willing to try anything.</p><p>College AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the heels of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So i noticed a lack of College AU's for this pairing and thought i'd give it a try,even though i haven't written much before(at all).This is basically supposed to be funny and cute small stories of Evelynn going for advice to multiple people  in hopes of making Akali finally realise the extent of Evelynn's feelings  .Multiple league champions will make an appearance and other pairings will be mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelynn, the aspiring businesswoman that no one doubted she one day certainly will become a CEO, the diva of the campus, the so called she demon that is rumored to be capable of making people fall at her feet with a single glance had a problem. Usually any sort of problem the diva had could be solved trivially just by contacting the right person.She is a well known figure around not only the campus but the entire city, thriving in dealing with secrets and dabbling with power and control. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger, so if any troublesome situation were to arise she was always more than prepared to deal with it.</p><p>For the first time in her life though, she found herself powerless in this situation, she could feel herself lose her control, the confident mask she usually wore would often crumble around this special person and as days passed by she would find herself going more often than not, out of her way just to bring a smile on the face of the one that irreproachably stole her heart and had no idea of it. Her dorm mate, Akali.</p><p>They haven't started on the best terms. The childish, carefree and often loud attitude of the younger girl had clashed with Evelynn. Sure, she was a prominent figure at parties but the diva took her studies seriously. She wanted to be at the top of her class, nothing less than perfection really.</p><p> Her roommate though had a different approach to school, not caring much about her grades as long as she passed and often skipping classes to play on PlayStation or hang out with her friends. The junior didn't enjoy having the peaceful ambient of her dorm perturbed and while she could easily get rid of the disturbance despite what everyone says the diva does have a heart, and she wouldn't ruin someone's future without a proper reason. So she did her best to avoid her dorm, spending time at her best friend's place, Ahri or Elise.</p><p>To her dismay and annoyance both of them had found themselves in a new relationship right before exams week, so Evelynn couldn't avoid her dorm anymore.Those two weeks of academic hell is what completely changed their relationship. Evelyn expected Akali to be slacking off and be as childish as usual but the sophomore's attitude had surprised her.</p><p>When she opened the door to their shared room the diva found the girl sitting on the floor playing her stupid games as usual. However, when Akali noticed Evelynn entering the room she abruptly took her headphones off and rushed on her feet, almost tripping over the wires connected to the TV and approached the business major.</p><p>She started to cheekily ramble while avoiding the older woman's gaze trying to apologize for disturbing her and being loud, promising to change her habits so the diva wouldn't have to avoid her own dorm anymore. This speech lacked the usual confidence the younger woman usually exuded, stuttering and speaking so meekly and silently that she could barely be understood. It was endearing to say the least and when Akali finally dared to look into her eyes, she'd murder anyone that would loudly claim so, but she…melted. The hopeful and innocent look in her eyes made Evelynn feel things that she couldn't even explain.</p><p>Slightly shaking, she pulled the other girl into a quick embrace and sweetly whispered “It's alright, darling”. Before the younger girl could open her mouth to say anything, she continued</p><p> “How about we watch a movie together, we haven't really spent time together without arguing, have we?”.</p><p>The other's girl eyes shined at the idea and Evelynn found herself quickly dragged by a hand in front of the TV. They settled into watching an action movie during which Akali made her best to imitate the voices or predict what the actors will say next which made Evelynn laugh heartily.</p><p>Over the next days they both started enjoying each others' presence, Akali brightening Evelynn's day with her jokes and spontaneous ideas while Evelynn's calm and supportive demeanor helped Akali relax more than her games ever could. Since it was finals week, the diva would wake up and simply spend hours studying for the upcoming exam, forgetting about the world around her and even about her body's needs.Akali noticed this though, and while she couldn't always convince Evelynn to take a break and go outside to relax , she would bring her food or snacks and refuse to leave her presence until the older woman had her meal.</p><p>During the remaining school year they have gotten even closer, and even kept in touch during summer break, Akali sending her pics regularly of the places she visited with her family in Tokyo and of her family's dojo… and of a boy.</p><p>Akali had fallen for a boy named Crane or Kayne.She couldn't remember.She didn't want to remember. The younger girl was spamming her phone with details about how cool this guy was and how nice he is to her. It made Evelynn want to scream, it felt as someone twisted a knife deep in her back, it felt like betrayal, but she had no reason to feel this way, Akali didn't belong to her, and as soon as that thought popped into her head she finally realized why.</p><p>She wanted Akali to be hers, she wanted to be the one to make Akali happy with such simple gestures, but at the same time she didn't want to risk losing Akali, and if this man, Kane makes her happy then she will endure a thousand knives in her back while making sure he is treating her right. And so she listened and gave her friend the best advice she could.</p><p>Luckily it turned out that the Kayn guy was gay and into Akali's older brother. Evelynn consoled her and mentally thanked whatever god is above and promised herself that when the next university  year starts she will confess her feelings before it's too late.</p><p>Which brings us back to the present, Evelynn really had a problem, she had no idea how to deal with love, she is used to the art of seduction, being able to put anyone under her charm with a single touch but Akali is different.Akali deserves to be treated better than her past flings and one-night stands, but how? .</p><p>Sighing, she took a sip of her coffee. She had decided to stop at a small café before going to her friend Ahri to talk about her problem. Thinking about this made the diva release an even louder sigh, her childhood friend will probably have a field day when she finds out Evelynn has a crush.</p><p>“Trouble in paradise? That was quite the groan” a deep, manly voice sounded behind her.</p><p>Turning around she saw Jayce, the resident heartbreaker and engineering major. He took a seat in front of her and threw one of his dazzling smiles.</p><p>”I could make your problems go away for a while”he says supporting a large cocky grin on his face.</p><p>Evelynn almost let out a groan, but then she realized, despite his shortcomings, he knew how to treat women and had a pretty long-lasting relationship with Caitlyn, maybe he could help with her problem.</p><p>“Actually there's something you can help me with” she mentions smiling sweetly at him touching his hand“Not here though, I value secrets above all else, how about I text you later, and we meet somewhere more… Discrete?”</p><p>Jayce started resembling a drowning fish, the diva usually rejected his advances with a snarky remark. He quickly regained his composure but before he could say anything the diva was already almost out of the door.”I never gave you my number!” He yelled, gaining the attention of other customers.</p><p>”Oh honey, your number isn't that hard to get, I'm sure I've even seen it written on a public bathroom, I will be texting you” she said before leaving the establishment.</p><p>Jayce stared dumbfounded for a moment before muttering to himself.</p><p>”There's no way my number is written on a public bathroom, all the girls I dated were respecting ladies, she has to be joking”</p><p>…He sat down for a while thinking of possible people before suddenly exclaiming “VICTORIA” startling everyone around him. How dare she humiliate him like that, first stealing his girlfriend and now leaving his number on random bathroom stalls, he has to get back at her some-”Sir, im going to have to ask you to leave, you are scaring the other customers” a voice mentioned next to him stopping his thoughts.</p><p>The boy  smiled sheepishly in return.“Ah, yes sure, my apologies” he said,sitting up, bowing at the waiter, then leaving the cafe, having already plenty of plans in mind. Engineers do make the best pranks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>